


Forgiveness

by starlightened



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Angst, Cunnilingus, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Makeup Sex, Making Love, Making Up, Mentions Of Infidelity, Mildly Dubious Consent, Oral Sex, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-14
Updated: 2017-04-14
Packaged: 2018-10-19 00:14:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10628145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starlightened/pseuds/starlightened
Summary: "How many times, Nyx? How many times have you gone and flirted with other girls, made them feel like they were the only one you cared about?”Tears blurred your vision, and your voice dropped to barely a whisper.“How many people have you made fall in love with you like I did?”





	

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a tumblr request as always!
> 
> Follow my FFXV writing blog at nifwrites.tumblr.com! :)

You couldn’t breathe.

You wanted to run, but your feet were glued to the ground. A faint buzz pierced through your ears amidst the static, and you thought you were going to throw up. You heard a voice through the noise.

_“It’s not what you think.”_

Everything came rushing back at once, and you felt acid bubbling in the back of your throat. Nyx’s apartment came back into view, your boyfriend of the past two years standing not three feet away. He looked exasperated, his cheeks flush with frustration. You couldn’t help but let out a scoff.

“So I _didn’t_ just catch you at the bar with your hands all over some other girl?” You crossed your arms over your chest, your lips curled up into a sneer. “Do you really think I’m that fucking stupid?”

“I—” Nyx paused for a second. “I know it looks bad, but she was drunk, and I was—”

“You were _what_ , Nyx?” You had to stop to keep your voice from shaking. “You thought that I was going to be gone for the next few days visiting my parents, and figured that you could get laid while I was away and that I wouldn’t find out?”

“Not like you trust me anyway,” he grumbled, shifting to turn away from you.

“Oh, no,” you growled, fury drenching your tone. You grabbed his shoulder and forced him to look you in the eye. “You do _not_ get to turn this on me. How many times, Nyx? How many times have you gone and flirted with other girls, made them feel like they were the only one you cared about?” 

Tears blurred your vision, and your voice dropped to barely a whisper. 

“How many people have you made fall in love with you like I did?”

Nyx’s expression fell. He reached out to you, taking a step closer. “Babe…”

You pushed his hand away. “Don’t touch me.”

He tried again, moving to try and pull you close. 

_SMACK._

Nyx stumbled back, stunned. He felt his cheek, felt the sting as a red handprint started to form. He stared blankly at you for a second, and you felt adrenaline coursing through your veins. Your breaths came in heavy pants and before you knew it, Nyx came at you, pinning you against the wall, his mouth claiming yours.

Your fists pounded against his chest, but he held you there, demanding response. He could taste the salt from your tears on his tongue as he slipped it past your parted lips. You were still furious, but the way his hands grabbed at your body and the way his pelvis ground into yours was too much. You grabbed his hair by the roots and tugged, hard enough that a growl rumbled through him.

Nyx led you over to his bed, the two of you shedding layers of clothing along the way. By the time the backs of your knees had hit the edge of the mattress, you were already fully naked. Nyx turned you over and pushed you down onto the bed stomach first before you felt his weight along your back.

His breath was hot against your neck as you felt his erection brushing against your ass. You lifted your hips up ever so slightly, and he lined himself up with your slick entrance.

Nyx pushed himself in all the way with one hard thrust. You let out a cry, clutching the sheets in your balled fists as he started to pound into you.

“I fucking love you,” Nyx grunted, his chest pressed up against your back as small whimpers escaped your lips.

“Shut up,” you hissed, squeezing your eyes shut. Nyx was too overcome by lust to think, and so he continued to fuck you, the mattress groaning and creaking under his strength. You bit your lip and let him do it, allowed pleasure to seep into your core as he lost himself on top of you.

He bit down on your shoulder hard enough to cause you to cry out, licking and soothing the spot as you muffled your noises against the sheets. He fucked you hard enough that you were sure you’d have bruises from his mouth and his hands, the marbled flesh a reminder that the two of you had a problem that couldn’t be resolved with just sex.

Nyx’s fingers came to intertwine with yours as he came, panting in your ear as his warmth filled you up. He rolled off of you and you turned your back to him, pulling the covers over your shoulders and closing your eyes.

You woke up a few hours later, feeling a pair of lips pressing gentle, soft kisses along the back of your spine.

You didn’t turn, only clutched at the sheets a little more. Behind you, you heard Nyx sigh.

“I’m sorry.” 

His voice was so quiet, so small, that you barely heard him. You let out a shaky breath and turned to face him. You were used to seeing him after sex in post-coital bliss, but he looked like a disaster—his eyes were red, his mouth set into a trembling frown. He reached up and touched your cheek. You didn’t move.

“I shouldn’t have done what I did,” Nyx continued, his voice cutting through the gloom. “I don’t have an excuse. I shouldn’t have betrayed your trust like that. I shouldn’t have made excuses for myself. Shouldn’t have touched you like that earlier, either. I know I hurt you, and I’m sorry. I need you to believe me on that one.”

You looked into his eyes, searching for any signs of dishonesty. You couldn’t find a trace of anything except the soul of a heartbroken man, one who would go to the ends of Eos if he knew that it would win back your favour. 

You smiled sadly. “You know it’s going to take some time to fix this, right?” You asked, needing him to understand. Nyx closed his eyes, but gave a nod.

“I know. All I’m asking for is that chance.”

You scooted towards him, placing a hand on his chest. You leaned in and kissed him, and you felt his relief as his muscles eased against your touch. He returned the kiss with gentle movements at first, savouring the feeling of your mouth on his. You felt yourself being rolled onto your back, and Nyx hovered over you, his body pressed impossibly close.

“I love you,” he whispered, pulling back to gaze into your eyes. “Please. Let me show you how much.”

You bit your lip slightly and nodded, parting your legs open and letting your foot slide along his calf. “Show me, hero.”

You watched as Nyx’s face warmed into his usual rakish expression, smiling down at you like you’d just promised him the world. He planted kisses along your neck and down between your breasts. Soon, he disappeared under the sheets as he went further and further down. You yelped as he bit your inner thigh.

“Nyx!”

He lifted the sheet up just above his head, his chin resting along your lower stomach. “Yes, babe?”

You blushed as his hands crept up your sides, fleeting kisses tickling your hip. “Nothing.”

Nyx crept down lower, and you twitched, a sharp inhale and a rush of oxygen filling your lungs as his mouth descended on your clit. You bit back a moan as his tongue wiggled against your folds, tasting you like a man starved.

“Don’t hide your sounds from me,” he rasped, his voice pleading. “I need to hear you. Need to make sure you’re really here with me, and not just a figment of my imagination.”

You nodded, even though underneath the sheet, he couldn’t see you. “Okay.”

Nyx used his fingers to spread you open, his tongue delving inside you. He could still taste the salt from his own orgasm hours earlier, but oddly, he didn’t mind. It reminded him that you were his as much as he was yours, that you were there, that you hadn’t left. And that thought alone propelled him on.

You let out a breathy moan as his tongue explored you, lapping you up and circling your sensitive button so perfectly that you could only pant out his name. Your hands went to grasp at his forearms, your toes curling as he hummed against your mons.

“Baby,” you gasped, your breaths coming quicker. Your body had been tightly wound since earlier. You hadn’t come when Nyx took you before, too upset to want to let yourself be vulnerable like that with him in the heat of the moment. But now, as the man you loved devoured you like he’d found his oasis in a barren desert, you felt the coil tightening, ready to come undone.

“Nyx,” you keened, your back arching clear off the bed as your hips bucked up, pressing your core harder against his mouth. He held you there and slipped two of his fingers inside you, pressing and curling against your walls, and you felt your resolve cracking. Your legs started to shake and with one more determined flick of his tongue, you unravelled with a cry. 

Nyx kissed your clit and you shivered as he dragged the tip of his tongue up the line of your body. As he slid higher and higher, the cool air caught on the wet trail on your skin, causing your nipples to pebble and the hairs on the back of your neck to stand.

His tongue slid up your neck and over your chin until it reached its destination, tangling with yours as he kissed you hard. You mewled at the taste of your own orgasm, and your hands slid down his sides to grab his round ass.

Nyx pulled away from you for a second to send you a glare as you pinched his bottom. “You’re playing dirty.”

You laughed, and brought your arms to loop around his shoulders. “Shut up and make love to me, hero.”

He grinned and kissed you. “How can I say no to that?”

You were about to come back at him with a witty reply when he brought his hand down to guide his stiffened cock to your entrance. Then he pressed in slowly, and your eyes fluttered shut as you took in every inch.

“Hey,” he kissed you on the cheek. “Look at me, okay? I want to see you.”

Your eyes opened and you were met with those beautiful blues again. You nodded and hitched your legs around his waist to pull him in deeper.

He moved slowly, giving a shallow stroke into your wet heat. You were still sore from earlier and he knew it, taking his time to make sure your needs came before his. And if the expression on your face was any indication, you were very thankful.

If your previous tryst had been fuelled by carnality and rage, this one was stoked by forgiveness, and the red-hot passion that can only come with the intertwining of souls, the exchange of energies that linked two people by the heart forever.

You couldn’t keep your eyes off Nyx’s—his pupils were blown wide, as if they would swallow you whole if given the chance. You slid your hand to the back of his neck and pulled him in for a kiss as his hips rolled against yours, the muscles in his back flexing with each restrained thrust.

You let out a whimper against his mouth as he pulled out a little further and pushed his entire length back in, stretching you wide with every languid movement. You needed him closer still, needed to feel his heart beating in rhythm with yours. You arched your back and met him for every thrust, feeling his arms slipping under you to keep you angled at the perfect position.

Nyx curled inward and started to move a little faster and a little harder, his thrusts still hitting you deep as he peppered your neck and chest with stinging kisses. You moaned out his name as he sucked a bruise onto the curve of your breast.

“Nyx, please,” you mewled. “I need you to touch me.”

Nyx nodded, his mouth just millimetres over yours. He moved one of his hands to slide down your stomach until it reached your clit. He massaged it gently, tweaking it and teasing it just enough to earn small moans and cries that floated from your lips.

“I love seeing you like this,” he confessed, his forehead resting against yours. “Love seeing you underneath me, love watching you come undone.”

“I love you,” you gasped in response, clinging to his shoulders as he pushed in so deep that he had you seeing stars. “Only you, Nyx. You’re my everything.”

Spurred on by your words, Nyx kissed you with so much passion that your legs started to quiver around his waist. His tongue danced with yours as he picked up speed in both his hips and with his fingers on your clit. It didn’t take long after that for you to start clenching around him, your orgasm ripping a cry from your throat.

You shook against him and he held you steady, kissing you through the waves of pleasure that took over your entire being. Nyx waited until the trembling had subsided before releasing as well, and your body greedily milked him dry as he burst inside of you.

Nyx moved to roll off of you, but this time, you held him there. Your legs refused to detach from around him and you kissed him again, not wanting his body heat to evaporate from your skin.

“Just a second longer,” you murmured, his cock still inside of you. “I just want to feel you here with me.”

Nyx noticed a tear escaping from the corner of your eye. He kissed it away and rested his forehead against yours. “I’m here. I’ll always be here.”

You looked up at him, your fingers grazing along his stubbled cheek. “You promise?”

He gave a nod. “I promise.”

Nyx sealed his word with a kiss, and you held him there as you felt your hearts beating in tandem. And maybe it was foolish, and maybe it was love, but with him in your arms and his lips on yours, in the darkness of his apartment, you believed him.


End file.
